The Land of the Elves
by Plungerpal
Summary: During a happy picnic, a mysterious figure takes Cody to a paralell world (Not the digiworld).


The Land of the Elves

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Toei does. I do own Murphy, Happy Elf Land, Betsy, and all of the other elves.

It was a happy day in the real world and the digidestined were having a happy picnic. They were very happy.

"Pass the Sushi, Davis." Cody asked Davis.

"Here you go. I'm happy to help out a friend." Davis grinned happily. All of a sudden a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. He was a few inches shorter than Cody. The digidestined didn't notice him because they were too happy.

"Yes. He is the chosen one. King Murphy will be pleased." The short figure muttered. He whistled a tune and a horse appeared. The figure mounted the horse and rode toward the happy digidestined. The figure grabbed Cody and rode off.

"Hey, he stole Cody. Come back." Davis yelled and chased off after the figure and the rest of the now unhappy digidestined followed suit. The figure noticed he was being followed and extended his hand forward and opened a magic portal and went through it. The digidestined jumped through the portal just before it closed.

On the other side, they emerged in a happy little garden with lots of happy flowers. TK picked one and gave it to Kari. She blushed. Davis didn't care because he was rolling around in the flowers with Yolei singing happily. Demiveemon and Poromon watched their happy partners be happy.

"Well, enough of that. We have to find Cody so he can be happy with us." Davis said as he got up.

"I'm happy right now. You were happy with me." Yolei grumbled. The digidestined walked out of the happy garden and emerged in a shiny town. There were lots of shiny elves there. They all had pointy ears and the tallest of them were below Kari's waist.

"What is this shiny place?" TK asked to one of the little elves beside him.

"Didn't you hear Giant Boy? The chosen one has arrived and is at the castle of King Murphy." The shiny little elf squeaked. Another shiny little elf walked up to him and started to argue with Shiny Elf #1.

"No you poo-poo head. He's at the church." Shiny Elf #2 said. The two continued to argue until Yolei interrupted.

"Okay guys. I've got a plan to find out just who this chosen one is and if he knows where Cody is. Me and Davis will search the castle while Kari and TK search the church." Yolei said and dragged Davis over to the castle.

The castle was a big shiny castle with pearl gates and marble windows. There was one shiny little female guard at the gate.

"Hello. My name is Betsy. How may I be of service to Giant Boy and Girl?' The little elf chirped.

"Hello. My name is Davis and this is Yolei. I was wondering where we could find the chosen one." Davis inquired.

"Ah. You are the Davis and Yolei the chosen one was screaming about. He says his name is Cody but we all know his name is Hogg. I can take you to him." Betsy chirped and banged her purple spear against the ground. The pearl gates swung open and the quintet waltzed in.

At the church, TK and Kari weren't having very good luck. The chubby little minister just wanted to sit around and eat crackers and not answer their questions. Patamon and Gatomon noticed the crackers and helped themselves.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time. If the chosen one isn't here, who is he and where is he?" TK asked.

"Oh. I see what you mean. I have an encyclopedia on the beliefs of the Boots in the back." The chubby little minister said in between bites of his crackers.

"Who are the Boots?" TK asked.

"We sir, are the Boots. Our small religion is rather large. Here is a chair. Sit on the floor and I will tell you the whole story. It all began early one morning in the middle of the night. A giant midget came to this land as he left. He yelled silently 'I will found a nation of little shiny elves here and call them Boots. One day my heir will come and rule as the chosen one. With that, he founded our whole Boots and one day drew his sword and shot himself." The little minister squeaked. TK didn't care. All he wanted to do was eat crackers.

"Are you done with those?' The minister asked. TK and Kari left and swam happily on the sidewalk.

Back in the mansion, Betsy was giving Davis and Yolei a tour of the castle. They were currently in a large portrait hall. Betsy was pointing at a portrait and giving its history.

"This is King Murphy XVI. He is our current king." Betsy chirped and let them into the throne room. There they found Cody sitting in a chair. He was dressed like a Boot prince.

"Davis. Yolei! You made it!" Cody managed to get out before the door to the throne room burst open and a doppelganger of Cody burst in. He wore shiny armor. In his left hand he carried a huge sword. He bore an illustrious shield with the Royal Crest of the Boots. On his head he wore an elegant helmet with a golden plume.

"Stop! I am Hogg, the rightful heir of Lord Buchannan, creator of the Boots! This is an imposter!" The doppelganger yelled.

"No you're not! This is Hogg, the rightful heir of Lord Buchannan." An elderly Boot said.

"There is only one way to prove it. According to legend, the rightful heir of the boots will bear the Ring of Rightfulness which bears the seal required to open the sacred Door of the Boots and summon the ancient spirit of Buchannan. Will the one bearing the ring please step forward." Another elderly Boot yelled. The one in the armor stepped forward and pulled out a ring and placed it in a seal on a door in the back of the throne room. There was a blinding flash and the door opened.

The rightful heir of Buchannan has been revealed. Get out of my sight, you imposters!" The elderly Boot spat. Cody, Upamon, Yolei, Poromon, Davis, and Demiveemon all ran back to the area where they first entered the land of the Boots and found Kari and TK swimming in the sidewalk. They ran back to the garden, went through the portal, and finished their happy picnic.


End file.
